


Chewing Gum

by SiriusTalks



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Ficlet, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, fighting over chewing gum, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusTalks/pseuds/SiriusTalks
Summary: James eats the last piece of gum





	Chewing Gum

“Hey James you got any of that chewing gum left?” 

When James didn't reply Teddy pulled his gaze away from the stage and turned his head to look at the younger man sat next to him. He watched as James rummaged around in the pocket of his bright yellow anorak, before finally pulling out the packet. 

James looked at Teddy and nodded to the stage. 

“Don't worry I've got it.” He said with a wink. “Eyes on the stage Mr. Lupin what would Lily say if you missed half of her play?”  
With that James popped a piece of gum in his mouth. Teddy sighed and rolled his eyes. He held his hand out and turned his eyes back to the stage. 

“Whatever just gimme a piece.” He muttered, watching as the scene in front of him on stage slowly turned into an awful fight scene. Swords were drawn and then the terribly choreographed sword fighting began and Teddy had to look away.

“Sorry,” said James, shaking the packet he had retrieved from his pocket and smirking. “Just had the last one.” 

“Ugh you're such a little shit.” He said, grabbing the front of James’ way too yellow jacket and pulling him into a rough kiss.

James leaned in closer, grabbing Teddy’s thigh and resisting the urge to straddle him right there in the auditorium.  
He groaned, feeling Teddy’s tongue swipe over his lip and explore his mouth. He could hear the battle scene on stage, the sound of metal on metal, but couldn't concentrate on anything else but Teddy’s tongue.  
When Teddy finally pulled away, James was grinning like he’d gotten exactly what he’d wanted. Teddy smirked and turned his gaze back to the stage in front. James shuffled in his seat, ignoring the grumbles and stares of the adults around him, feeling smug. James grabbed Teddy’s hand and turned his attention back to the scene in front.  
He leaned back in his chair, ready to be bored to death, when he frowned. 

He gasped and lightly punched Teddy in the leg. 

“You stole my fucking chewing gum!” He whisper yelled. Teddy grinned, showing off the gum trapped between his teeth. 

“Took you long enough.” Teddy mumbled.

James placed a hand on his chest, mock wounded. “I feel used.” 

Teddy rolled his eyes. “You’re such a drama queen and anyway I thought you liked being used.” He waggled his eyebrows at James. “What was it you said last night? ‘Use me Teddy, fuck me so hard my-’” James leapt forward, clamping a hand over Teddy’s mouth, his cheeks flushed bright red. 

“Watch it Lupin, or else.” James said, glaring at Teddy and sinking back into his seat. 

“Oh please, you couldn’t fight your way out of a paper bag, Potter.” Teddy said, kissing James’ still bright pink cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is another thing that i started like ages ago and i just finished and like i've been sat here for half an hour working up the courage to post it, so i really hope you like ittt :)))


End file.
